Drown the Echoes
by Takada Saiko
Summary: A new threat is turning the Avengers against each other, using deep-seeded pains to cause rifts that may ruin the fledgling team. On Asgard, an imprisoned Loki thinks he may have an idea what it is they are up against, and they will need the trickster's help if they are to come out of it alive. Co-written with Gabrielle Day. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea began after I watched the movie Thor. I saw the Avengers twice before Thor, so I thought I knew Loki enough... Well I was wrong, wasn't I? There seems to be such a gap between the Loki of Thor and the Loki of The Avengers. I briefly touched on it in my story "He's Like the Sun," but when Gabrielle Day and I began discussing it in earnest, we came up with this story. So within this story (taking place after Avengers, of course) we try to explain just why Loki had such a dramatic change. That, and it was a lovely opportunity to whump on our favorite Asgardians. Really, we wouldn't be fanfiction writers if we didn't whump on our favorites with the best of our ability XD

* * *

**Drown the Echoes**

He found himself standing on a familiar hill. It was one that he and his brother had often been to as children, just beyond the limitations that their father had set up for them in their youth. It had served as a setting for many play-pretend adventures as children, as well as one or two real ones once they grew. He wasn't entirely sure how he had come to stand on that hill, and his usually sharp mind was sluggish to give him answers. His elder brother was nowhere in sight, but there was a looming sense of dread in the air that sent a chill up his spine. An irrational fear seized at him and he spun, knowing that he had heard something, but he never saw what it might have been.

He'd only blinked, he was sure, but when he reopened his eyes he was no longer in that field. He was lying with his face buried in his arms atop a stiff cot in a cell on Asgard. The sound that had disrupted his dream was the sliding of his cell door, and he didn't need to look up to know who had entered. Irritation washed over him and he thought for a moment that if he were to lie motionless, perhaps he would mistake stillness for sleep.

The figure stood for several long moments just inside the doorway before moving to the single chair in the space and settling in it. "Since you are asleep, brother, I suppose I shall regale you of stories from my time on Earth. The ones you were not directly involved in, of course. I have many, and could fill many hours."

Loki shut his eyes briefly before rolling onto his side. "I would rather be skewered on the horns of a wild beast. Surely the great son of Odin has other things to do with his time than to bother me here in the pits of oblivion?" he murmured, green eyes flashing.

Thor smirked. "I knew you were not sleeping."

Loki snorted and propped himself up on his elbow. "If you are here to ask me the same question that you have been asking since we came back to Asgard, the answer remains the same as it was a few nights ago: I do not know. I do not know what went wrong. I do not know what happened. Take it at that and leave me to what peace I may have!" He flung himself back down to the cot, back to the blond.

Silence stretched between them for several long moments before he heard Thor sigh. "I spoke to Eric Selvig before we departed Midgard." More silence greeted him, so he continued. "Though he is inclined to disagree with my assessment, his description of what he felt when possessed by the Tesseract may fill in some of the questions that you and I have..."

"Not _that_ again," Loki growled. "Do you really think my will so weak as to be taken in by the same thing as those mortals?"

"I do not believe it to be weak-willed, brother, but simply..." He trailed off. "You cannot deny that you were vulnerable when you fell."

Loki refused to look at him. He could deny it. He could deny it for all of eternity, and he fully intended to. He was very good at lying even to himself.

"Or were you really in full possession of your thoughts and actions when you sent me plummeting towards the ground to die?" Thor asked. His voice was so low it seemed as if he were asking himself and not Loki. The question made him freeze, no quick reply came to his lips as for all his brother's other questions. It was among the many things he did not have answers for and one of the many moments that slowly gnawed at him if he dwelled on it for too long. Thor spared him from making an answer by saying, "I cannot believe that you were."

Loki smiled. "You forget what I keep telling you about sentiment."

Thor sighed, stood and came to take a seat on the other side of the cot. He reached out a hand for his brother's shoulder and felt a pang of hurt when the smaller man winced away, almost as if the touch had physically hurt him. "I came this evening to say..." He stopped, voice full of emotions that a Son of Odin should not portray openly. "I came here to say that I trust you, brother. I trust that you believed you were doing what was right for Asgard when you manipulated us all, and that you were not in control of yourself - just as neither Eric nor Barton were - when you led the attack against Earth."

"You're a fool then," Loki spat, trying to shrug the elder Asgardian's hand away.

"That may be, but I do miss my brother terribly. Perhaps when I return you will have found answers within yourself."

Loki found himself sitting up, a strange sort of panic rising in his mind. "Where are you going?" he asked before he could stop himself. Why should he feel fear at Thor's leaving? He should be relieved. Perhaps he could get the silence that he'd so longed for. The silence that he could piece together his tattered mind within.

He watched Thor watching him and resisted the urge to conjure some trick to distract his brother's gaze, even as he worried at the others' departure. It was tiresome, watching Thor wait for something like a child awaiting a present they knew they were to receive. Whatever Thor was looking for in him was not there, but Thor did not look away as all the others did. "To Midgard and Stark's tower. They have just finished rebuilding and the Captain assures me it is as ugly as it was before. SHIELD has discovered something that disturbs them and they are calling for the Avengers to gather and look over the information." Thor said.

As the blond shifted to stand Loki said quickly, "I'm sure a great many things disturb them. What in particular makes them need all the great heroes of the Earth, so far as to call you from Asgard?"

"It is a threat that they do not understand. They contacted me because they thought you to be at the center of it."

"From a cell?"

Thor shrugged. "I told them it was not like you. I know your tricks, and this was not one of them."

"What is it?"

"What do you care?"

That stopped him. What did he care? "Anything to get my mind off the boredom," he offered at last. Thor didn't buy it. Damn. When had he developed a sense of intuition?

The blond shook his head and gave an unconvincing smile. "There is a force that drives at the mind of the mortals. It set quite a rift between Captain America and Iron Man, I hear, and they are still shaken by its effects."

Loki couldn't help to shake the feeling that it seemed very familiar. Something of a connection should be made between his earlier dream and Thor's description. His brother took his silence for disinterest. "I should not be gone long. I wish you well, brother, and I hope you find the answers that you need."

Loki did not offer a farewell of his own, as his mind was turning as fast as it could go. He heard the door slide shut in the distance, but sat still on his small cot, thinking back. Finally, he pulled together something that sent chills down his spine.

He was at the door before he could stop himself, palm slammed against stone. "Wait!" Only silence greeted him. "Thor!" he snarled. The cell did not reopen. Thor was gone - out of earshot. His words echoed in Loki's mind. _There is a force that drives at the minds of mortals_. That could only be the beginning. Captain America and Iron man had weaknesses that were open and easy to exploit, as he well knew. And as he knew even more intimately, so did his brother. "Guards!" he bellowed. The time for quiet was over. Now he had to get out. Silence greeted him and he could feel the irritation mixing with a rising panic. "Guards!" he called out again.

When the door opened he found himself staring at a face he had not seen since he was returned to Asgard, bound and gagged and kneeling. Odin Allfather stood in the doorway, head held high before his adopted son, demanding all the respect of the nine realms. Loki had refused to tell him anything upon his return, but had simply demanded his punishment without delay. Part of him had expected death, another part banishment, but to have been given chambers fit as a cell had never been in the plan, and it showed a mercy that did not suit Odin well. Neither did the look in the Allfather's eye now, but Loki couldn't worry about that. "Where has Thor gone to? You must stop him."

"You think this is the wisest thing that you could say to me? Issuing both question and command of things that are no longer your concern?" Odin asked, sounding displeased.

Of course, Loki doubted that he would sound anything but displeased when speaking to him from now until eternity passed away. "Thor spoke to me before he left of going to Earth." Loki tried again.

"Then why do you ask where he has gone if he has told you himself? Sit down and be silent." Odin said firmly.

Loki breathed in through his nose, collecting his scattered thoughts. He would only get one opportunity for this and if he failed both his life and Thor's would be forfeit, which would be difficult to prove with the only evidence he possessed nothing more than a thought and a feeling. "He is going straight into something he cannot understand," he found himself saying.

"Enough!" Odin roared, his voice reminding Loki of the day he silenced him just before Thor's banishment. He felt himself sink back, unable to stand straight under the power of that voice, and he bowed his head a little, green eyes searching for an opening to speak. "Your brother goes to offer help to a world that you nearly destroyed," Odin said. "He goes to help mend the tears you made."

"He goes to his own demise!"

"What are you asking, then? To go to his aid or to aid in his destruction?" Odin challenged.

Loki felt a surge of anger that made him look up in defiance, but at the look on the Allfather's face he dropped his gaze again quickly. "Very well. If you do not wish your chosen son to return to Asgard I will say no more." Loki said thinly and sat on the edge of the bed.

Odin's lips quirked in an expression that indicated he did not believe his adopted son would ever choose to say no more. "Do you truly believe that Thor is in danger? If you do, what do you know of it? Quickly."

Loki pursed his lips together thoughtfully. There was the issue. It was a feeling, a distant memory of something that seemed to have been blotted out for any real use. It was as if someone had gone into his mind and wiped the event out, covering it and smudging it until it was no longer recognizable for the event it might have been. He hated that feeling, and he'd felt it far too often in recent times. "I cannot say," he murmured at last, knowing that he must say something, but knowing it would not help his cause.

Odin snorted. "That seems to be your only defense as of late," he answered irritably. He stood and stared at his youngest son for a moment, and his features softened. "Loki, I would like to believe you, my son, but you have made that difficult." He sighed, looking worn down by the entire experience. "You know you need only to plead your innocence convincingly to attain your freedom, but you do not even try."

"What would you have me say?" Loki snapped, feeling anger rise within him. "Perhaps you simply drove me mad with all of your lies." If he didn't know better, he would have thought that had stung the Allfather.

"Your mother wishes a word with you. I came to ask that you be kinder to her than you are to the rest of your visitors."

"Must she come?" Loki asked without meaning too. It was getting to him, confinement, for him to keep letting words fall so carelessly.

"It is what she wishes. Will you do this one small thing for her sake?"

Loki merely nodded, his thoughts already moving forward, testing the web in his mind, looking for weaknesses in the possibilities. She might be the last chance, her mother's heart needing to comfort and to console, to see her family reconciled. Loki bit his lip to keep from smiling from even the slightest.

Odin turned to go. "You might have ruled together, you know."

"Don't patronize me," his youngest growled as the door slid open.

Frigga stood in the entrance, beautiful as always and she smiled appreciatively at her husband as he passed. She waited until they were closed in together to turn towards her imprisoned son. "You've denied my last three attempts to visit you."

"There's been no need," Loki answered shortly, holding his emotions in check. She had done him no wrong growing up, he knew, with the exception of being a participant in keeping the truth from him. Her love of Thor had never overshadowed the love she felt for her youngest. Truth be told - and he rarely reveled in telling it - he had not wanted her there because she reminded him of the happier days of his life. Those days that he could never retrieve, no matter how hard he might try.

She sighed heavily, reaching a hand out to touch his cheek. He did not shy away, but refused to look at her. "I heard what you told Odin. Do you truly believe that Thor is in danger?"

This startled him. No tricks needed, she had come out and asked. All she needed was the truth. "Yes," he managed, green eyes flickering in her direction.

"Why?"

Loki clenched and unclenched his jaw, and closed his eyes before speaking. "I know the ways of things that move in shadow, the way secrets and half-truths slip into ears and around the minds of both the unsuspecting and the guarded. No one who knows these movements of doubt and uncertainty uses them for any good. What Thor spoke to me of, a force in the minds of men...he is trusting. We both know this. He would be destroyed."

Frigga stroked her thumb over his cheek, grateful that he allowed even that small contact. "If you were able, what would you do to stop this force?" she asked softly.

"Whatever it took." He startled at his own words. Damn his loosening tongue. He had never known a day that he was not in control of it until then.

Frigga's hand began to tremble and she stood on her toes and kissed her son's cheek. "I will buy you whatever time you need if you swear that you will both come home to me when it is said and done," she whispered, tears standing in her eyes.

"You would have me defy Father? Now? Of all times?"

"You let me worry about your father. You worry about your brother."

As he took her hand to pull it away from his face, he realized that her words were what he felt. Worry for his brother, but whether worry Thor would come to harm or that Loki would not be the one to bring him to it he could not say. Would not say. "I will bring him home to you. I do not know how much time I will need. The people that Thor has gone to will not appreciate my presence, either."

Frigga smiled briefly. "Well, you've always got your charm." Her cheeky comment startled him and she slipped to the door. "I shall only be able to gain you one opportunity. You will know it when it arrives. Don't lose it." she said.

She gave him no time for response as she left him to his own thoughts. The silence of the cell seemed more daunting than usual as Loki took a seat on the cot to wait. He found himself up and down half a dozen times in twenty minutes, pacing, stretching, sitting, and then standing to repeat the ritual again. All the while he ran his plan through his keen mind. Though the repair of the bridge was coming along, the bitfrost was nowhere near ready to use, and certainly not by sneaking past those that guarded it. He would have to make use of other ways that he liked much less. He had used them before, while traveling to Jotunheim and allowing a few stay Frost Giants in to ruin his brother's big day. It would have to work if he were going to finish what he set out to do.

He nearly jumped when the door slid opened. He counted to three and when no figured appeared on the other side, he knew his mother had done what she had said. The hall was empty, and far too quiet. Loki moved quickly and silently through the labyrinth of halls. The situation on earth turned in the back of his mind, the constant nudging of knowledge just out of reach nearly making growl in frustration. It was so close, but would not come to light. Perhaps seeing what it had done to Thor's little Earth friends would help loosen the thoughts.

Loki thought he heard footsteps and paused, pressing himself against the cool wall. He need not go much further to be where he needed. Two guards moved towards his cell, but that was for the best. At least until he needed the power to transport himself there would be a doppelganger standing in his cell, looking at the two men that entered. He heard them yell very distantly as he had to recall the image to himself, muster the energy, and fling himself towards Midgard.

* * *

TBC

A/N: So, hope you like how it's begun. While it is Loki and Thor centered, we will also have the rest of the Avengers there as well, including our lovable Tony and Cap. As always, reviews are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the fantastic reviews! It seems that people like the idea, so shall we keep going? =)

* * *

Loki landed none too gracefully. He hadn't realized just how much his powers had diminished in his captivity, but to use them now sent a surge of energy through his limbs. Magic tingled within him and he felt his clothes melt into ones more suited for his purpose. He was in New York City, just shy of the newly rebuilt Stark Tower, and something was stirring nearby.

He moved towards Stark Tower, stopping briefly to lean against the side of a building. People hurried past him, not even giving him a second glance, and it took him a moment to realize that almost everyone was heading in the same direction - away from Stark Tower. When he no longer felt dizzy he pushed himself away from the wall and snagged the elbow of a young woman passing by. She was startled and glared at him, getting ready to wrench from his grasp. "I need only to ask you a question. What's happening? Why is everyone going this way?" he asked.

"What, did you just get off the subway? Iron Man's up there near the tower and he's gone berserk! He's trying to take the head of the patriotic one. I wouldn't go down there if I was you." She said, pulling carefully away from him and disappearing into the rush.

He sighed. It had already begun. At least, he mused, he would get to see what this force could do and how far it could go.

He darted through the crowd with some ease, only bumping a few. Most ran away from the site, but many stood to watch in a warped fascination what seemed to be a vicious battle playing out around the tower. As he moved closer he could see what appeared to be a faint, magical glow that covered the top floors of the tower. He couldn't find the source from down below, but he couldn't see a good way to go up. Though he was plenty light on his feet, he did not have the same skill as his brother in flight. With his magic apparently weakened by the trip - he hoped that was all it was - he would have to find a more practical way up to where the action was.

The sooner he found his brother, the better it would be, and surely Thor would be in the middle of any battle within his notice.

It was to his great surprise to round the corner and see Bruce Banner, standing alone in the street and staring up towards the top of the building. He was fidgeting, shuffling from one foot to the other, and looked none too happy to be where he was. Loki immediately wondered if the energy at the top of the building was keeping out the rest of their merry band. He frowned. He needed to be able to see what has happening, but it certainly wouldn't be good for the battle to end and for him to be the one found there with the victor. Or to be the only one found by the victor, no matter who won.

A large hand came down on his shoulder and yanked him back out of sight. Loki twisted in the grip, ready to use the rest of his energy to vanish when he found himself looking up at his older brother. Loki smiled, not because he was overly pleased to see him but because of the dumbfounded expression on Thor's face. "Brother...how have you come to be here? Does Father know that you are on Midgard?" Thor asked incredulously.

"Of course Father knows I'm here. What's happening up there?" Loki demanded, shrugging out of Thor's grasp.

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Something has come over Stark. He has attacked the Captain and they now fight there, on the roof. We cannot get to them. Banner and I are on the ground in case the Captain is thrown from the building. Why are you here, Loki?"

"You know I like a good show, Brother." Loki watched his brother closely, but he did not appear to be affected by anything.

"Thor!" Banner's worried voice echoed.

Loki grinned. "Looks like the fight is coming to us."

Thor was in the air in an instant, hammer leading him upward and towards the falling captain. He caught him easily enough and was back on the ground in just a few moments, easing the other down. Captain America certainly looked like he had seen battle. Loki hadn't missed the tension between he and Iron Man during his brief stay with SHIELD, but this escalation of hostilities had outside help.

Iron Man landed with a loud **THUD** and fell to one knee almost instantly. He did not remove his faceplate, but it was obvious by the slump of his shoulders that something was wrong. Thor and Banner watched from their place next to Captain America, eyeing their friend suspiciously, and shifting only slightly when Hawkeye and the Black Widow appeared from their places. "You back with us, Stark?" Barton called, readying an arrow to find one of the very few weak spots in the armor if necessary. He didn't look happy with the idea.

There was no immediate response from Iron Man, but he moved quicker than even the trained assassins could follow. The arrow deflected off the armor and Steve's blue eyes opened just in time to see his supposed friend hauling him up by the front of his uniform. He slammed the Man Out of Time into a building, sending bricks crumbling in their wake.

"Tony, Tony, stop." Steve gasped, gloved fingers grasping at ironplated wrists.

"What? Mr. America forget his manners? Aren't you going to say please? Fight back. Fight back!" Tony raged, lifting Steve away from the building only to force him back against the bricks again.

"No. No, I won't. You know that I won't." Steve said, voice faltering as he panted through the pain.

"So special, aren't you? Well I don't think so. You're just another pretty face out of a bottle. You're worthless." Iron Man let go of Steve's uniform and the blond slid to the ground, coming to rest on his knees. Iron Man turned away from them all and no one moved to stop him, stunned into inaction.

Words danced up Loki's spine and into his mind. _Only one way out, one way out of the nightmares, the death of what you love and hate the most. One way out. _He stepped forward, heart racing from the invisible touch against his neck he was certain had been real. "Stop him! He's going to-" Loki shouted.

It was too late. Tony had powered the blast and fired it, hitting Steve squarely in the chest.

Natasha might have gasped, but no other sound was made until moments later when the faceplate came off and Steve's name was whispered.

It was as if he had woken from a dream and Tony Stark fell next to his friend, shaking visibly. "Steve? Steve!" he screamed, his voice carrying in his panic. He gathered the larger man into his arms. "I don't... I don't know... Steve, I'm so sorry."

Hitched breathing quelled the panic just enough for him to open his eyes and find blue ones staring back at him. "You back?" Steve rasped.

"I think so," Tony managed, voice wavering with emotion. "Steve, I-"

"Stop. Not you. Not me. That... wasn't us." He gave a pained cough and shifted in his friend's arms. "Not us. This..." He leaned his head against Tony's shoulder, his eyes lulling slightly.

Loki stood dumbstruck by the scene. The man cradling his friend was nothing like the man that had shot him. It was fascinating on one level and frightening on the other. His thoughts were cut short by an arrow aimed squarely between his eyes, disrupting his view.

"Barton-" Thor said in warning.

Loki let his gaze slide past Agent Barton's glare and over his shoulder, where he saw Stark curl protectively over the man in his arms. The god of mischief smirked when Captain America flinched at the sound of the ion beam powering up, but gave the man credit that he did not pull away from Stark.

"What did you do to them?" Clint demanded.

"Unfortunately nothing. They were in this state before I even left Asgard. You can ask my brother, if you are loathe to take my word for it."

"I am loathe to take your word for it." Clint said darkly.

Thor approached him carefully, not wanting the agent to rashly put an arrow through Loki's skull. "This is not his doing. I was on Asgard with him when word of this trouble reached me. He could not have orchestrated such a feat from where he was being held."

"Well he's not being held now, is he?" Clint argued.

"He was then. He is not to blame. I stake my life on it."

Loki paused, feeling a strange sense of appreciation clawing at him. He tried to push it down, but it kept trying to take hold each time he took in his brother's earnest features accompanied by the full belief he had decided to bestow on him.

"Then why is he here?" Natasha asked.

"_He_ is here because _he_ chooses to be," Loki sniffed. "Are you going to do something about those two or just let the residual effects of whatever had hold of them start up again?"

"Can it do that?" Bruce asked.

Loki gave a half shrug, lifting a hand to push Clint's arrow away from his face. "Perhaps. And you may want to consider the possibility that they are not the only two it will affect. Strange, is it not, that it would it would be so selective? Strange also, that it would choose them. Although I have been twiddling my thumbs in atonement for quite some time, they were not the closest among you," Loki cast a long look at Natasha, "but perhaps that has changed." He took a step towards Steve and Tony, only to have the ion aimed at him again.

"Stay away from him," Tony said.

Loki smiled, but refrained from moving again. He knew that in his mind's eye, Stark was picturing the blood spilled by the last agent he had killed, and was probably desperate for a way to blame him for the blood on his hands now. The group's leader was fading in Stark's arms, breathing slowing. "I need to get him inside." Tony said, looking to Bruce for help in getting the Captain up.

"How can we know if it will come again on them?" Thor asked his brother.

Loki's green eyes flickered towards the roof and his lips twitched downward. "When they were fighting there was a glow up on the tower. Did you see it?"

"I did not notice it," Thor admitted.

"There wasn't anything," Natasha growled. "We would have noticed it."

"Perhaps not," Loki answered, somewhat gently. "If it's magic-based, your senses are not attuned for it. Thor would be more likely to see it than you, but only if he is looking for it."

"You seem to know a lot," Clint growled accusingly.

"I didn't realize that knowledge is a crime on Midgard. I suppose I could just return home, if you do not want my help."

"Yeah, well maybe you should. Nobody asked for your help." Tony growled, now standing with Steve's arm slung around his shoulder, Bruce supporting the Captain from the other side.

Loki tilted his head. "And you're doing such a fine job on your own. His bruises will fade eventually." If Steve hadn't been totally reliant on Tony to stay upright in that moment, Loki knew that Stark's hands would be around his throat and there would be no reprieve until Stark was satisfied he was dead.

Clint shifted and replaced the arrow in his quiver. "If you know so much, what did cause it?"

Loki eyed him. "What do you think?" They didn't know, and that was evident on each of their faces. The two scientists refused to meet his eyes as he looked to each Avenger. "Thought so," he murmured with a satisfied look.

"I hate to cut this short, but we should get Steve inside," Bruce said as he and Tony began to move him towards the side door that would give them a private elevator to the top floors. Thor motioned for his brother to stay close and the trickster preferred it that way. He wasn't here for the Avengers. They could - and should - take care of themselves. His brother was the one that needed someone to watch over him. He had promised their mother that he would bring him home, after all.

An uneasy feeling flittered about him as they moved higher up, and he wasn't entirely sure that they were alone. "We may be moving back into it," he warned Thor lowly.

"Are you certain?" Thor asked.

"No. I am not certain. There is something...present. That is all of which I am certain. Were the others in the tower when Stark attacked?" Loki asked.

Thor shook his head. "I do not believe so. The Captain often stays at the tower, but I do not believe the others are here unless called for." Thor replied.

Loki stopped and grabbed Thor's wrist. "We should leave. Now. If what happened to Stark happened to you-"

Thor laughed deeply. "What is this? Can it be that you are concerned? What affects them would affect me not. I am not mortal, Brother." Thor turned to continue after the others.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You not listening to me is usually the first step towards things being destroyed."

"Thor thinks you were possessed by the Tesseract."

Loki turned, Clint Barton was standing just behind him with his arms crossed irritably over his chest. For all the time that he spent with the man, he felt as if he should know him better. That he should find some sort of kinship with him, but instead there was simply a hollow feeling between them. The god of mischief did not have any feeling one way or the other towards the archer. "That is what he tells me as well."

Clint frowned, eyeing him carefully. "What do you remember?"

"I do not see the relevance of what has happened to what is happening now."

"Everything about it's relevant. You came to our world and tried to destroy it."

"That's not-"

"Really? That's not it? So what about the buildings they're still reconstructing? The families that will never see their loved ones because they were killed? It's relevant, you son of a bitch."

"I would not bring his parentage into the matter. He does not respond well to that." Thor warned.

Loki felt a spasm growing under his eye and wondered if it would be worth it to return to Asgard and simply tell Frigga there was nothing to be done. Thor had been lost the instant he'd touched ground on Earth when the Allfather had banished him here. Maybe they would be content to imprison him in the library for the rest of his existence. "I remember as much as you do, Agent Barton." Loki said, watching the assassin's expression carefully. It told him what he needed to know - he wasn't alone in the vagueness that resided where memory should be.

"Let's check the upper floors while Banner renders aid to Stark and the Captain. Perhaps we can see what Loki saw." The blond god of thunder moved quickly, always ready to respond to a challenge.

Loki remained close by his brother as the four of them took to the upper floors. It was eerily quiet, as if even Jarvis had exited the premise. Loki's eyes darted from one dark corner of the large room to the next, finally moving to stare out the window and towards the span of the patio. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel it. It was hiding. If it knew that he could sense it, he could not tell, but he felt the two mortals behind them stand in readiness. Thor, on the other hand, briskly strode into the room. "There is nothing here after all, Brother," he announced.

"Yeah there is," Clint murmured. "It's... a tickle in the back of the mind." Natasha tilted her head as if she expected him to explain further.

"As if its search for something useful," Loki agreed.

"Familiar," the archer growled. "But not quite the same."

"The Tesseract was more powerful," Loki agreed. He had turned his attention to Barton only for a moment, but noticed that Thor had left his side. "Thor, we should go," he called, his words echoing the beginning of the end of their innocence.

Silence greeted him and he turned to glance at his brother. Thor was standing half in shadow and Loki had to peer to see the planes of his face. "Thor?" he asked.

Thor took a slow step towards him and Loki slowly felt his blood run cold in his veins. The bright blue of his brother's eyes too bright, almost like ice. _As if he had been touched by a frost giant_, Loki thought, mind reeling. The presence brushed against the edges of his mind and Loki thought he could almost hear it laughing. He pushed it away. He heard Barton call out Natasha's name uncertainly. Loki wondered if it could take them all, and if they would all kill each other or turn on the unsuspecting humans outside these walls. "Thor," he whispered. "Brother."

"Now you call me brother." Thor's voice was low, but not quite menacing. It held the power of thunder in it, rumbling, almost as when he was ready to lash out in their youth. "Yet you have been trying to convince me that you are not. What are you then, Loki? Do you know?"

The younger Prince of Asgard glanced behind him, hearing only low murmurs of Barton's voice as he tried to talk Natasha out of their enemy's grip. Doubt began to creep into Loki's veins and he tried to push it back, reminding himself that it was not his own. "I am... searching for answers. Thor, brother-" his lips stretched into a smile that was meant to put others at ease, to charm - "you said that you trusted me. Will you not trust me now? This thing has gotten into you and it has gotten into your friend. You will have a better chance at beating it down than she, but you must take control of it."

"And is it trying to take control of me? Or are you?" Thor challenged, coming closer.

Loki backed away carefully. "You only ever put your power to what you thought was right. There has never been anything I could do to change that, Brother. You can't allow this thing to warp your mind now. You are a son of Asgard, a son of Odin. Surely you can feel that something is not right within your mind."

A dangerous glint sparked in the icy depths of Thor's gaze. Loki grit his teeth, realizing that he was probably not going to escape this without blows exchanged. At least the Captain had his physical prowess on his side when this had happened between him and Stark. They were perhaps, evenly matched. Loki knew he could outsmart his brother, but never outrun him. "Thor, please," the words breathed out before he could help himself.

"All your pretty words, and what good are they?" Thor roared, anger contorting his face in a way that his younger brother would have rather never to have seen. He lashed out, fist nearly connecting with Loki, but the smaller immortal dodged.

He needed something to parry with. He felt his magic stir, tingling down in his hands and through his fingers. He had played with the idea in his long hours of solitude, looking for some way to entertain himself. He had found that he had grown quite accustomed to using a staff during a close fight, but that wasn't something in which he would expect them to hand over to him as a prisoner. So he created one in the only way that he found that he could from nothing.

He pulled his hand behind him, shielding it from view as ice extended from his fingers and grew into a long pole. He had shattered the staff when he had first learned to create it, sending shards of ice scattered around his cell. He may have been born a Frost Giant, but to use their skills made him physically ill. Well, beggars could not be choosers, he had heard, and he only had so much at his disposal here. The finishing touch to the staff was to cloak it so that it no longer looked like Jotun weaponry. Loki had backed himself into a wall without meaning to and his brother's fist slammed into the plaster next to his head. He gave a small sound as he dodged once again.

"Always avoiding! Will you never fight an enemy face-on, or will you always play the coward's part?" Thor demanded, pulling Mjolnir from his belt and swinging it at his reluctant opponent.

Loki stopped, feeling the staff solidify in his hand. "I am no coward, brother, and you are not my enemy."

"Are you not? All would have me believe that you are. You trick me, manipulate me, think me dull. Feign affection to have me as you like me, standing for your name and your defense when all along you wanted rid of me?" Thor snarled.

"That's not what I wanted. Rid of you was never what I wanted. Being rid of you would have made everything pointless!" Loki returned, anger rising with word. "You have never wanted for anything. You have never had doubts or uncertainties. Your place has always been assured. No one could ever think you weak or think you the coward because it was so obvious. I am no coward. And while I am no son of Odin, I am not weak and I beg you not to test me. Once you wanted us to go home. We can still go home, Thor, but you cannot be weak now. You know in your heart that you trust me." Loki said, tightening his grip on the staff.

Thor was coming in close again.

Thor swung his hammer, crying out loudly as it slammed into Loki's staff, magic sparking from it. The younger brother strained to hold the staff steady, keeping the hammer away from him. He pushed back suddenly, sending his angry elder stumbling back. When the blond came in for another attack, he fell through the image that had replaced his brother, sending him tumbling forward now. Thor fumed. "Even now you lie! You make me look the fool! What sort of king of Asgard would allow himself to be so easily, so obviously manipulated? You hold not only your tricks but a weapon against me!"

"You're trying to kill me!" Loki argued back. "What would you have me do, stand here and let you beat me senseless?"

Thor stilled, his expression utterly without compassion. "No. I would have you stand there and face your rightful execution."

Loki huffed out a breath as if he'd been struck. "Rightful execution? For what? I died once for my crimes in the abyss. You yourself bargained for my comfortable keeping after the Chitauri."

"A bargain struck by a blind man. Now I have seen truth and both Asgard and Midgard would be better served with you struck from existence. You are not to be borne. You are not to be trusted!" Thor launched himself towards Loki in another attack.

The smaller brother was pushed back as he only lifted his staff in the final moment before the hammer collided with it. His mind spun and he felt as if he were falling into nothingness all over again with his father's cruel words in his ears. He could take the Allfather's anger. He could take his disappointment. He never had lived up to his expectation, but to have such words leave his own brother's lips hurt worse than he would have liked to admit. Hadn't he hated Thor? Hadn't he wished for his death? It seemed silly now, farfetched. The only truth that seemed to ring in the trickster's mind now was that Thor had been right in his theories. Thor - dense, manipulatable Thor - had shown his own brand of genius when Loki's pride had blinded him.

The god of mischief stumbled as he moved out Mjolnir's way once again, putting some distance between them. _If he was correct then_, a voice whispered amongst his own thoughts, _perhaps he is right now. Perhaps this is the only way. The only way to atone. The only way out. _Loki felt the staff drop from his fingers, clattering and shattering against the ground without the mage's touch. "I'm sorry, brother," he whispered, green eyes shining with all the remorse he hadn't allowed himself to feel. No tricks were played as Mjolnir soared through the air and slammed straight into him.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Because it's not a complete fic until everyone's twitching on the ground. Poor Loki... He's such a wealth of angst that it's impossible to resist. Loving the reviews! Please let us know how we're doing!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the fantastic reviews! I was going to wait and post this tomorrow morning, but I think I'll go ahead and post it now. Suspense is great... as long as you're not a reader =P

* * *

As soon as Loki's body and spirit were crushed beneath the force of Mjolnir, his form thrown through glass and nearly to the edge of the outer deck that lay beyond, the presence left Thor. Drained, he staggered to one knee, gasping for breath, feeling as ill as he had when first awakening on Midgard for the first time. Thor blinked several times and tried to clear his mind. They had been headed for the room, he and Barton and Natasha and..."Loki?" Thor looked up, eyes instantly falling on his brother who lay still and pale in the sun, his green cloak the only thing that stirred in the breeze this high. "No," Thor murmured. He remembered Loki warning him, remembered his defiant claim, then nothing but rage and Mjolnir leaving his own hand. "No! Loki!"

Thor did not often know fear, but it gripped at him as he neared his still brother. As he approached he could see his body trembling as he tried to draw in a breath. His hand twitched at his side, as if it were trying to reach up in some vain attempt to ease the immense pressure from his chest. The hammer was back in its owner's hands, but the shattering effect that it had had on Loki left the young brother gasping and shuddering. Thor dropped to his knees, blue eyes wide at the damage he had done. Loki's eyes struggled to look at him as his name tumbled from the bond's lips. Large hands were gentler than they had ever been as they brushed back straying dark strands of hair. "Brother...?" he whispered, his own voice sounding pained by the sight.

Loki's breaths were hitched and he gave a wet sounding cough that took more energy than he had. Tears stood in his eyes, undaunted by his usual pride. "I thought..." he attempted, the words causing his entire body to seize up and his eyes to snap closed against the protest his battered chest gave.

"Shh, Loki," Thor hushed, unsure of how to comfort him. "Don't speak." One thin, pale hand grasped the elder god's sleeve, holding it as if his life depended on it. Perhaps it did. "I thought... you said... you trusted... I thought..."

Thor slid his hand over Loki's, cradling his young brother's fingers in his own. "Loki, forgive me, please. I do trust you. Loki, I do trust you. You must know, my Brother, that I choose to trust you. I would always choose you. I did not know it would...that I could...Loki, please." he whispered, continuing to stroke Loki's hair with his free hand.

Loki stared up at him, his breathing still labored. He shifted his grip from Thor's sleeve to his wrist, his holding tightly enough to bruise and tried to pull himself up. Thor's protests were ignored and he finally slipped an arm behind Loki's shoulders to support him. "Loki, what can I do?" Thor murmured.

"Help me up," the younger choked out, leaving no room for argument.

Thor couldn't imagine what he meant to do until he saw green eyes turning to where Clint and Natasha still struggled. Their battle was more one of words than fists, as the focus had been on the immortal brothers, but with Thor freed it could escalate to blows at any moment. If there were a sorcerer alive in all the nine realms that could push this threat off even just a bit, it was Loki, but Thor dreaded to think of what the exertion would do to his tattered body. "You mustn't!" "You'd leave your friends to die?" Loki managed, knowing the answer before the words left his lips. They were slowly turning a frightening shade of pale blue with each gasping breath that he took.

"I won't let you give your life for it," Thor cried.

Loki smiled thinly. "I have no plans to die today." He carefully lifted his free hand up, feeling the magic pulse around him. His body had naturally been directing it into pulling his tattered self back together, but now he focused it so that it washed the room in a gold-tinted green light. There was a cry that Thor recognized as the whispers in his own mind and his brother's knees gave out beneath him. Thor caught him easily and together they went back to the ground, Loki slumped against his brother's shoulder."It won't... hold it forever," he gasped, "but it has bought us time."

Inside, Natasha was also collapsing, but Clint was ready to catch her.

Thor was careful not to move for fear of doing further damage to his brother. "You and Barton are immune because of what you experienced with the Tesseract." he said.

Loki closed his eyes. "Perhaps."

"Will Natasha and Tony and the Captain and I be immune since we have experienced these...beings?" Thor asked.

Loki frowned and turned his face so that he could feel the pulse in Thor's throat against his forehead. The rhythm was faster than it should have been and Loki allowed himself a small smirk. "Does something finally cause you fear?" he asked.

Thor snorted at this, as if readying himself for some grand statement, but then deflated. "You did not answer my question, brother," he said sulkily.

"I'm hurt and it's your doing," Loki chuckled, making sure that his cruel words were, at least, eased by his attempt at laughter. "Humor me, won't you?"

"I do fear that I will lose you," Thor said honestly. "I've never felt a pain so great as when you fell from that bridge. I won't lose you again, brother."

Loki felt his body give a painful jolt as a cough began deep in his throat. Thor's arms tightened around him in obvious worry, but they did nothing but intensify the pain and the dark haired god could taste blood on the back of his tongue. He had nothing left to give. Not even an answer to the question that Thor had asked. Everything spun waves of pain and he buried his face in the blond's shoulder.

Thor shifted carefully, trying to be mindful of where the hammer had struck Loki. He scanned his brother's face for further injuries, not quite able to remember if he'd struck him more than once. His breath caught when he saw blood at the corner of Loki's mouth and he thumbed it away. "Have I killed you?" he asked.

Loki forced himself to open his eyes, but the quick retort he had in mind did not make it to speech. Heartbroken. It was not something he had ever thought Thor would feel, but Loki knew it well and knew it in his brother's face. "Not yet. Maybe...maybe if you would listen to me, sometimes...it wouldn't come to this. Me on the edge of an abyss." Loki murmured.

"I will listen, brother," Thor vowed. "I will always listen to your counsel."

Loki smiled tiredly. Perhaps there was a glimmer of hope for the future outside of his little cell after all. It would be a long road, but his usually was.

"Is he alive?" Clint asked from his place gazing through the shattered glass.

"He is," Thor answered.

"Is it gone?"

"Not for good, but for now."

The archer nodded, shifting a dozing Natasha in his arms. They had forgone sleep for the past two nights to track down this enemy, and it had left them exhausted and vulnerable. "Banner's probably looking after Rogers in the living quarters. If you can move him, maybe he can help your brother."

"Can you take it, brother?" Thor asked quietly.

Loki gave a curt nod, readying himself. He was bracing himself to stand again when he found himself effortlessly lifted from the ground. A surge of anger ran through him. "Put me down at once. I am not some maiden to be carried." he hissed.

"This is faster. Besides, the bleeding could become much worse if you try to make it down to Banner on your own."

"I would rather bleed." Loki growled.

"I would rather you didn't." Thor said simply.

The blond god's quick strides were light, much lighter than they normally were Loki thought, and he quickly realized the argument was not to be won without a great deal of pain for himself. Loki let his eyes slip closed, and felt Thor's fingers tighten slightly against his arm. It was only for a minute, Loki decided, and he would force his brother to put him down.

They found Bruce Banner two floors down. The entire floor was set aside for living arrangements of both Stark and those that he accepted into his home. Captain Steve Rogers lay silently in a lavish bed, an IV hooked up and a nervous inventor standing in his civilian clothes a few feet away. Dark eyes flickered towards the Asgardian princes upon their entrance. "Get him out of here," he growled, motioning to Loki.

"He needs help," Thor argued, turning his eyes to Banner. "Will you help him?"

"I don't know anything about Asgardians, but put him in the next room and I'll see what I can do. Where are Natasha and Clint?"

"Behind us. Exhausted more than injured, from the looks of it."

Bruce nodded and his eyes flickered briefly to his host. "Tony, can you get them settled? I'll finish up with Steve and come get you to watch him in a minute."

"What if it comes back?"

"It won't," Thor answered easily. "Loki used the last of his strength to give us the time that we require to defeat it."

"Defeating it would require it to come back, unless we're going to have a long distance relationship with whatever the hell this thing is. And why do I think he didn't sacrifice his powers to accomplish this little feat?" Tony said.

"It was hardly a little feat. Neither you nor I could do anything against it except bring harm against the ones we...against people that we care about." Thor snapped.

"Listen, I don't need you two fighting of your own recognizance right now, okay? Tony, would you help Clint with Natasha, please? I've got to finish with this cut." Bruce said exasperatedly.

Tony glanced at Steve who merely gave a short nod before pushing past Thor to leave, none too gently bumping the god's shoulder. The unconscious Loki gave a grunt of pain in his brother's arms, but showed no signs of opening his eyes.

"The room next?"

Banner nodded, fixated on the project at hand.

Thor cradled the smaller immortal carefully as he moved to the empty room. It was stale smelling, as if no one had used it in quite some time. It made sense, really, as Stark gave them as much space as he could and often left rooms unoccupied between them when other Avengers stayed in his tower. He shifted his brother carefully to pull the bed sheets back and eased him down. "Loki? Can you hear me?"

Green eyes fluttered open only to shut immediately in a grimace. "Hurts," he managed between gritted teeth.

"Banner will be here shortly. Can you magic do nothing to heal you?"

Loki tried to focus, finding his mind and body too exhausted to conjure the magic needed to knit himself back together. "I am afraid not." he murmured. Thor uncertainly laid a hand on his shoulder. "Is there nothing you can take from me? Or a way for me to help?" he asked.

Loki looked up at him, waiting for the jest to follow. When none came and he realized that Thor was serious, that he was willing to give his own energy or magic or whatever he could give it was more than Loki could bear to think about. "Maybe you should go see how the man hiding the monster is coming along with the Captain." he rasped, turning his head away and trying to keep his breathing even.

Thor frowned, but stood from his knelt position by the bed. "Do not go where I cannot follow, brother," he whispered and leaned down to give the younger man an affectionate kiss on the top of the head.

Loki did not respond, but simply listened to retreating footsteps. He could feel himself slipping into darkness again, the pain distant and constant. He wasn't sure when he crossed the line between reality and dream, but the travel was so blurred that he did not realize that he had arrived. He was surrounded in darkness. Alone. He called out, hoping to find someone, but the only reply was icy blue eyes that blinked open. They were the same color as Thor's had been when possessed, and his brother's voice echoed darkly from the abyss. "You are unloved. You are unlovable. Father stole you only to use you and you will _never_ match up to me."

It was a dream. It had to be a dream, but Loki felt the panic rise. Thor was the only constant. To have that shaken, even through manipulation, bothered him deeply.

"You are the monster that parents tell their children about at night."

"Thor!" Loki cried. "Brother! Please!"

He couldn't breathe. Everything erupted in red-hot pain and he tried to cry out, only to feel himself coughing and choking against it. He tried to call Thor's name again, but the same words repeated again and again in his brother's tone. He felt as if the world were crashing in around him.

Thor sat next to Loki on the bed, one hand on his chest and murmuring softly. No matter what he said Loki did not hear him and continued to thrash and call his name. Every time Loki called for him it was like a dagger, the way his brother said his name carried the moment of betrayal, the moment the hammer had left his hand. "I'm sorry. Loki, forgive me, please." Thor said, his voice a low rumble in the room. He brushed dark strands away from Loki's face, but no motion could soothe him.

"How is he?" Bruce asked, appearing in the doorway.

Thor stood as if scalded, his hand slipping out of Loki's as he stood. "Not well. Please look after him. He did not cause this."

Bruce nodded, moving towards Loki. "Okay. I believe you. Are you okay?"

"I did this to him. I could have ended him; I almost murdered my brother. And now he is trapped again in his own mind because of me." Thor said.

Bruce eyed him cautiously. "It's not your fault. You know that. It's this thing. You and him, Steve and Tony...hell, as much as they bicker like married people they'd never hurt each other. You'd never purposefully try to harm your brother. Not like this. Doesn't he know that?"

Thor looked at him, eyes full of sadness. "I could not say that he does. Please...do what you can for him." The blond god left the room and did not look back.

Bruce sighed.

* * *

There was a deep pond in his mother's garden that Thor had found great joy in tossing him into when they were young. He could still feel the depths of the pool gripping at his body, pulling him downward, and his own wild thrashes to surface. Coming to consciousness felt much like that now. There was a sense of pain deeper than his injuries, and as green eyes finally opened, memories flooded back. Jotunheim. His brother's banishment. His own tricks and his own horrible realizations. Falling into the abyss. The Tesseract and all of the evil she brought with her. Now where was he? Yes. He was lying in a bed on Midgard, injured by his brother's own hammer. Thor had not meant it, he reminded himself, just as he had not meant it when he had driven the knife into the taller prince's ribs as they fought on the balcony of this very tower. He could forgive Thor if Thor could forgive him. The words that he spoke - both in dream and under the possessor's influence - were not his own.

"About time you woke up. I thought I was going to have to tell the god of thunder his brother had died under my care."

Green eyes flickered over and came to gaze on Bruce Banner. "You."

Banner couldn't hide the small smile. "Me. How're you feeling?"

"Slightly more nervous than I felt while I was unconscious." Loki said, one eyebrow arching slightly.

Bruce smiled widely. "I'll keep that in mind. I think your particular brand of magic kicked in while you were out, some of your cuts have already healed. Your chest will take some time, I think, unless you can utilize whatever you have to move it along. I wrapped you the best I could, under the circumstances and gave you something for the pain."

"You're being kinder than you ought." Loki said.

Bruce shrugged. "Your brother is an Avenger. I'll choose to side with him unless evidence proves that I shouldn't, and if he believes in you now and asks me to help you I will."

Loki considered this, but did not comment on it. "How long have I been asleep?"

Bruce checked his watch. "About three hours. It's evening, now. And raining, I think."

Loki tried to sit up, wincing and pushing Bruce's hand away until he was sitting on his own. He glanced around but did not see that for which he looked. "Where..." he trailed off.

The doctor shrugged again. "I've been here and checking on Steve. I'm not sure where he's gone, I'm sorry." Bruce stood. "If you want something more for the pain, or something doesn't feel right, call for me." The door closed behind him, leaving Loki alone.

Slowly, painfully, the god of mischief and lies swung his legs around to the edge of the bed. Every movement sent sharp pain through his chest and he knew that his magic was still far too weak to heal that level of injury. His own immortal body would be his best choice. It would mend itself within a few days, perhaps a week, and he would be as good as new. For now, pulled what he could of his magic together to at least mask the pain enough to be able to stand. Lightening lit the sky outside and thunder rolled. If he were to guess, he thought he might find his brother in the middle of it all. Slowly he made it to the door. When he did not find himself on a heap on the floor he opened it, limping painfully down the hallway and towards the balcony on which they had fought more than once.

Sure as thought, Thor sat on the edge of the patio, the deluge that had apparently raged earlier having drenched him. Now it seemed that the storm had died, leaving only angry lightning and thunder to yell at one another. Loki took a breath to call to him, but his body rebelled, reminding him through sharp pains and lack of breath that his lungs were well and truly abused. That bit of knowledge tucked away in his mind he sighed and ventured out silently.

Thor did not notice him until he took a slow, stiff seat next to him, letting his bare feet - what had they done with his boots? - hang over the side of the building. It was quite a view.

"Not, as impressive, perhaps, as our own city." Loki said with a huff, letting his body settle and taking note of all the complaints his bones sent to him.

"You should be resting under Banner's care." Thor said, only looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"It is not his care I wish for." Loki said. He closed his eyes as the cool air moved through, the temperature dropping in the face of the rain and the oncoming evening. He didn't think he'd meant to say that aloud, but such was the case with man things since he'd been loosed from his cell in Asgard.

"It's not safe to be near me, brother." Thor said, his words almost lost in the crash of thunder above them.

Loki smiled. "When has that never not been true?"

Thor shot him a horrified look and the trickster grinned.

"I cannot begin to name the times that, in our youth, we ventured off into the arms of some adventure or another and I was the one that spent the next days in the healing rooms. You are brash, sometimes reckless and foolhardy." He stopped, chest aching even through the magic that was meant to mask the pain. Thor's shoulders fell under the light chiding and Loki turned to look directly at him. "But, in the end, you are kind hearted and at times even gentle. Your heart is always in the right place, and in the end you come out with your right intentions and your actions matching one another. Thor," he stopped again, feeling something deeper than injuries constrict. "I cannot think of a land more greatly blessed to see one such as yourself as their future king. And no brother could ever want for more. This is not your fault."

Thor's breath caught in his throat. "Loki."

Loki let his head fall to his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Is this thunder and lightening show your doing or are you just taking advantage of what Midgard has to offer you?"

Thor hugged Loki carefully to his side. "Midgard has had much to offer me, it seems." Thor said.

"Who would have ever supposed?" Loki mused.

The brothers sat together under the familiar sound of lightening and the smell of rain momentarily wash out all past and future, keeping only the moment.

* * *

TBC

A/N: It's sushi night. Mmmm... Sushi and sake. You may be jealous now =P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This may be completely off-topic (no "may be's", it is), but I'm confused. I don't understand this 50 Shades of Grey thing. I read Twilight when it came out. It was OK. Not my favorite, not my least favorite, but as an author (both my own work and with fanfiction) I can't begin to understand the fad with it. From what I understand, it's basically a published fanfic that is a rewrite of Twilight, smut style. I just... don't get it. Any explanation? If not, that's fine. I'd much prefer to go back to Loki and Thor with a dash of Steve and Tony on the side anyway. I just thought I'd throw that out there as a curiosity.

Also, as another side note: my thermometer in my truck hit 109 today. Ugh. I will never be used to Texas heat. Ever.

Rants done. On to the Avengers!

* * *

"Tony, quit hovering." Steve muttered, half asleep.

"Not hovering. Who's hovering? I'm working."

Steve opened his eyes and blearily blinked up at the inventor who was hunched over a tablet in a chair he'd pulled right up to the side of the couch Steve had finally fallen asleep on. Steve had yet to figure out why they were called tablets. When he thought of tablets he thought of Plato and stone and the philosophy classes he could barely stay awake through in school. Now tablets meant 3D drawings of things Tony saw in his mind and would bring into the world and email and awkward pictures and something about a tube. "Tony." he said, trying to say that he didn't believe him and ask if they were okay in just one word.

"Hmm?" the dark haired man grumbled, never taking his eyes off of his work.

Steve sighed, shifting to sit up and then grimacing as pain laced through him. This caught Tony's attention and his work was immediately forgotten. "Hey. Careful. You okay? Hey! Don't do that!"

The captain couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction. "I'm fine, Tony." He paused, realizing that he had the other man's full attention. "But..."

"What? What can I do?"

"Listen," the blond answered, blue eyes holding no condemnation for the other's actions. "I'm... I'm sorry, Tony. What I said up there... It was inexcusable."

"I was an ass."

"You're always an ass," Steve chuckled, bringing a genuine, albeit small, smile from his friend. "Your father would be proud of you. Jealous, maybe, that he hadn't been able to make things work like you have, but proud nevertheless. I didn't mean what I said."

Tony's smile grew if only slightly and he pushed Steve's shoulder ever so gently with his own. "Well, since I'm always an ass and everything, I'll go ahead and say the selfish thing. It sucked that my dad couldn't find you and that I had to hear about it all the time, but I'm glad your here now. And I'm sorry about what I said to you, too. It isn't true."

Steve smiled and returned the careful shoulder push.

Tony sighed. "Maybe that ridiculous horned Asgardian villain is awake and I can kick him the hell out of my tower. How is he even out of whatever prison they're supposed to have him in? Maybe he can dedicate his body to science."

"Tony, I don't think Thor's going to let you dissect his brother."

"He should. Every time he shows up here I have to remodel something."

Steve gave Tony a pointed look. "Loki's not the only one who leaves

"We still don't know that. This could all be one big play for him to get at... whatever he wanted. Do I need to remind you that he let himself get caught last time so that he could turn the Hulk loose on everyone?"

"Yeah, but he didn't nearly get himself killed doing it."

"So his plan went wrong."

Steve sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think so, Tony."

"Why are you defending him? He wiped out a large chunk of New York City!"

"You're not blaming Clint for his part in it, why Loki?"

"You don't _really_ believe that he was taken in the same way, do you?"

"I do. I've seen that thing in action, Tony. It's powerful. Powerful enough to take the mind of an Asgardian - whatever it is that they are - and warp it... especially if he was already dealing with things before."

"I thought you didn't like bullies, Cap."

"I don't, but I don't think Loki's a bully. He's a little guy posing as a bully

Tony made a _pfft_ sound and waved his hand dismissively. "He's got Thor. Why would he need to pretend to be the bully?"

Steve smiled sadly. "I had Bucky. It isn't enough to have to rely on the strength of others. You have to know you can do it yourself, that you can take care of them in return. That you're worth something."

Tony's mind flashed to his hands slamming Steve into bricks, the blond's blood on his hands, screaming worthless into his face. "Steve..."

"He'll figure it out if he's really looking to," Steve said in a somewhat clipped and finalized sounding voice, laying his head back on the couch. He felt exhausted and more than a little funny. There was a buzzing sound in his ears that wouldn't let him be, and he could feel an abnormal amount of irritation at Tony's typical stubbornness. It wasn't anything out of the usual, and he always took it in stride, just as he had done with Howard, so why would it affect him now? Maybe he was just tired.

"Steve?"

"What?" the other snapped, opening his eyes to see the briefest expression of hurt cross the younger man's face. The guilt flooded him just before the recognition of the feeling. "Tony. You need to leave."

"Listen, Cap, I'm sorry if I-"

"No, you need to get out now." He sucked in a shaky breath, feeling his mind fuzzing out of his own control. "Run."

* * *

Loki shifted slightly from his place, trying to pull together memories of where he was from his sleep-addled mind. He was leaning against someone -Thor - with that same someone - Thor - leaning, in turn, against him. They were on the edge of a patio - on Midgard, Stark's tower - with their feet dangling over the edge. He was still barefoot. He really would have to find what they had done with his boots. He shifted again, enough to wake his brother this time and his senses snapped into focus.

"What is it?" Thor mumbled sleepily.

"Something's moving below," the sorcerer murmured, green eyes flickering to where a dark van was parked on the street. "And your friend Fury is here."

Thor did not look pleased. "Fury's presence does not usually herald good tidings. What is moving below? Is the Captain awake?"

Loki's hand found Thor's wrist as the dark haired man sorted out what he was feeling. He tried to keep down the bile that rose in his throat when he realized their time was up. The entity had returned. "Yes. The man out of time is awake. Or I should say, he is on the move. Whether he himself is awake or not could be argued."

Thor frowned. "Is he sleepwalking?"

Loki sighed and glanced up at him. "In a manner of speaking. I fear that your fearless Avenger leader has fallen to the being again."

Thor stood. "Stark will be in danger." He offered a hand to Loki.

Loki accepted in, feeling every bone in his body ache as his brother seemed to forget his injuries as he pulled him up. He cried out, stumbling forward, and was caught easily by the blond. "Brother..."

"It's fine," the smaller prince hissed, not really meaning for it to sound as cross as it came out. "We have bigger problems as of now."

* * *

The first blow had taken Tony by surprise. He was out of his suit, vulnerable, and their enemy knew that. Steve's wounds seemed to cause him little to no trouble as he managed the distance between them in a couple of easy strides, grabbing the inventor by the neck and easily throwing him across the room. "Pathetic," a voice that might have been Steve's had in it not sounded so angry hissed. Tony picked himself up, using the wall as support.

"Oh, this is not good. Hey, Cap, I know you're in there. Steve? Listen to me, there are certain things I accept that I'll regret in the morning and go for it anyway but I was totally bluffing about going a few rounds with you, okay?" Tony said, backing away from the icy gaze and dark smirk that did not belong to the Steve he knew.

"You won't be here to regret anything in the morning. Won't that be nice for you? Nothing else to screw up? No more mornings having to think of ways to make up for the things you've done?" Steve asked, still advancing.

Tony breathed out slowly through his nose. "I know this isn't really you talking, but if you keep that up I'm going to have to make that pretty nose of yours crooked." he said.

The second blow wasn't a surprise, but the speed was. Tony had time to lick his split lip and wonder if retreating wouldn't be a wiser move, and then Steve was on him with a third hit and a fourth. "What are you, huh? You're a cold-hearted bastard who only takes things on his own terms. You don't really love anything, do you? Can you even, without a heart?" Steve snarled.

Tony struggled beneath him, managing to deflect a couple of blows that would still leave bruises on his forearms. He reached for the table, his fingers scrabbling for a glass. When he reached it, he smashed it against Steve's temple. The blond fell sideways and Tony scooted away. "Jarvis? Bring down security doors as I get through them, would you?" he gasped.

Steve paused, only a moment, and his eyes seemed clear. "Go!" he screamed and Tony didn't stop. He heard Steve pushing slamming down the hall behind him, his speed greater than the scientist would have liked to admit. He'd seen Captain America in action, but never against him. Granted, he'd taught him a couple of moves outside of the suit for if things ever went wrong, but nothing on how to deal with this. There was no dealing with this.

He all but fell into the elevator taking him up the two floors to the patio level. If nothing else, Thor was there last he had heard. If anyone could match Steve's strength it was a Norse god, right? The door to the elevator opened and Steve was waiting. He grabbed Tony by the front of his t-shirt and flung him towards the shattered windows that had been done in by Thor and Loki's earlier skirmish. He landed at said Asgardians' feet, staring up at them. "Well you two look like shit," he coughed out.

"You are not looking much better, my friend." Thor greeted, eying Steve.

"Yeah. A little help with that, maybe? You could, I don't know, subdue him?"

Inside, not far from where Steve was standing, blood running down his face and his side from torn stitches he didn't seem to notice, a low hissing formed around a growing gold light.

"I think our predator is finished playing with it's meal." Loki murmured.

"I have had enough of this." Thor growled. He told his brother to stand back and outstretched his hand. Lightning danced behind them, echoing the glow of the light inside the top level of Tony's building.

Tony scrambled to his feet as Steve paid no heed to the light near him, nor the lightning god summoning his strength. Tony went for the bar, ducking behind it and feeling for the weapon he kept there. He withdrew the gun just as Steve came around the corner. "Don't." he whispered, fear sweeping over him at the choice he might have to make. "Steve, don't."

"_Such pathetic creatures_." The words left Steve's lips, but the voice was not his. "_Scrambling for life as if it were worth what you pay for it. Is it worth it_?"

"Shoot him, Stark! That's not Rogers!"

Tony managed a glance to where Natasha stood with her gun at the ready. He knew that meant Clint was somewhere nearby. Bruce had appeared with them as well, standing uncertainly back along with two others that Tony couldn't quite make out in the shadows. Steve dropped to the floor, face contorted in pain and looking as if he were fighting with everything he had.

The entity had grown to the size of the man and Thor attacked as soon as his hammer hit his hand. The light that exploded from the contact was blinding, sending Natasha and Clint stumbling back. Loki too took a step backwards and covered his eyes from the blast. Thor was not deterred and struck again, struggling under the force that the entity exerted. Steve momentarily lost his struggle with the creature in his mind and gave a roar of frustration as he launched himself at Tony.

The shot rang out and Steve stumbled to his knees.

"_No!_" Tony cried out. Between the blinding light and the din of the thunder booming he couldn't swear it hadn't been him that had pulled the trigger.

Thor was pushed back, the creature curling along the edges of his mind. "Thor, kill it!" Natasha shouted. The shots she fired into it touched nothing.

"It's not connecting," Loki managed, eyes staring widely at it. "Let up a moment."

"What?" Thor yelled over the noise.

Loki reached out, staff growing from his fingers as it had earlier. He needed something to direct the power. With his body as weak as it was, he couldn't risk injuring anyone else if it were to go astray. When it was complete, green eyes locked onto the entity in the middle of Steve and Thor. It seemed to stretch between the two, as if reaching for them both. It aimed half-hazardly at him, but the younger prince of Asgard easily dodged, slamming the end of the staff into the middle of the ethereal creature. Ice spun out from the staff's end and covered it, solidifying it. A blast of power threw him back, but did not crack his work. "Now, Thor!" he yelled.

_Stop_! It commanded. _If you kill me, then you kill those that I touch._

Thor glanced at Steve, who nodded. "Do it anyway!" Steve shouted, one hand gripping his head.

Tony crouched. "Wait! Do what?" he demanded at the same time Loki shouted, "Don't!"

It was too late. Thor summoned everything within him, pulling down more power than Loki had ever borne witness to. The creature screamed, causing both Avengers touched by it to scream as well, but Thor did not relent.

"Stop! Thor, stop!" Loki shouted, trying to approach, but he couldn't get close enough. Thor brought the hammer down against the creature where Loki's ice had struck with a final cry. The entity collapsed with a force that blew everyone in the room off their feet. Silence followed.

Tony laid on his back, dazed, the wind knocked out of him. He wondered if every window in the building had blown out, or if it hadn't reached that far. _Steve_, his mind reminded him. He lurched up, gun falling from his fingers. "Steve," he gasped aloud. The soldier lay not far from him, bloodied and unmoving. _I shot him, I shot him, oh God I shot him. _Tony thought, forcing himself to his hands and knees. He could make it to him, he could. "Steve!"

The Man Out of Time lay still on his back, blue eyes closed. Blood seeped from multiple wounds, some looking worse than others, but Tony's panicked mind barely managed to come to the realization that his chest was, in fact, still rising and falling. He made it to his friend's side in time for those blue yes to flutter open. "Hey," he croaked.

Tony's laugh turned into a half hitched sob as his fingers ghosted against the side of Steve's face. "Hey? That's the line you've got? No wonder you never got the girls."

One side of Steve's mouth curled into a smile, his lip splitting halfway through the motion and before Tony could think about it too much his face was pressed against Steve's shoulder, tears heating the blue fabric. His fingers curled around the planes of his shoulder blades, digging into skin and fabric and Steve has one hand in his hair and one around his back, muttering Tony's name against his ear. Tony knew he wasn't crying alone and merely hugged the soldier closer. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Steve whispered.

Anything that Tony might have been able to say was cut short by the horrible scream from across the room. All eyes turned to where the dark haired trickster knelt over his brother's still form, hands trembling as he managed his name in between nearing hysterical sobs. Loki himself couldn't quite grasp a hold of his actions. Every breath hurt as if it were about to end his life, but he couldn't stop himself. The hatred was washed away as if it had never been a blemish on their relationship and the younger brother cried out to the elder. He begged and pleaded, uncaring of the audience that watched in horror at the Asgardian that had taken the brunt of the hit. Loki felt his strength leave him as fell the floor next to him, grasping the edges of the red cloak much as he had his sleeve earlier. "You swore you'd listen, you dolt, but you still didn't," he managed through the pain. "I never meant to be rid of you."

Loki rested his forehead against Thor's chest, where he should have been able to feel or hear his older brother's heartbeat. "Brother, brother," Loki gasped, tears sliding down his face and vanishing in the fabric of Thor's tunic.

A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. Steve gripped Tony's arm. "Look," he whispered.

Where Thor's hand rested against the ground, his fingers had begun to move. At first it was a mere movement of his first several fingers, then his arm began to spasm as he tried to lift it off the ground. At long last, Thor managed to reach the top of Loki's head, tangling his fingers in the dark hair. "Weep not, little brother." he rumbled quietly.

Loki looked up, green eyes wide. "You idiot," he bit out, "I thought you were dead."

"So, if you bunch are done destroying Stark's tower again, anyone want to tell me why a war criminal is back on earth?"

All eyes turned to where Nick Fury stood with his hands stuffed deeply into his pockets, a frown tugging his lips downward. A wary looking Phil Coulson stood behind him.

Before anyone could speak the air around them began to crackle and a light exploded. When eyes reopened, the six Avengers, two SHIELD agents, and Loki stood on the freshly repaired bridge. Odin Allfather stared down at them from atop his horse.

* * *

TBC

A/N: No, it was not a type that Coulson was standing there. We know. They're not going to kill Phil. It's just not happening. If all goes as planned, we should be finishing this story tonight (to be posted tomorrowish) and then start on the followup in the near future. Feeding the authors reviews is encouraged. Don't worry. We don't bite =P


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If you hear angry, loud curses coming from the North Texas area of the country tonight, don't worry, it's just me. Stupid eating my chapter and posting old chapters instead of new. Curse you! *grumblegrumble*

* * *

"I would very much like to know the same thing." Odin boomed.

"It was a good thing you sent him, Father. We would have been lost without his presence." Thor said, grimacing as he sat up, Loki's hands going to his shoulders to steady him.

Odin's frown deepened. "Sent him. Is that what happened?" Odin asked wryly.

Thor glanced at Loki uncertainly. Loki gave him a half-hearted smile. "I said he knew I was on Midgard. It may or may not have been at his bidding."

Fury addressed Odin. "I thought we had an arrangement. You keep your son off my planet and stuff doesn't get blown up. What happens? I find your kid on my planet and stuff's getting blow up!"

"Where are we?" Steve whispered to Tony.

"Not in Kansas, Toto." Tony murmured.

"We do have an arrangement, Director Fury."

"When did they meet?" Steve murmured, still a bit awe-struck.

"I stopped asking how Fury pulls off the impossible when Coulson showed back up."

Fury cleared his throat, effectively silencing the two. "So where does that leave us?"

Odin's good eye scanned the crowd, coming to rest on his two sons. "Thor, take your friends to the healing rooms. Loki, come here."

There was no hiding the nervousness that the younger prince felt as he moved away from the elder. Well, he had known the risks when he had left, hadn't he? Time to face it now. He stood before his father, eyes downcast.

"You will kneel before the Allfather," Odin's voice boomed.

Loki sank to his knees without hesitation. He couldn't be sure if the absolute rage radiating from the elder Asgardian would have been quite so intense had he not been put in such a precarious position, but the situation was just that and there would be no kind words spoken now.

"Father..." Thor said cautiously.

"Did you not hear me? Take them and go now." Odin demanded.

Thor forced himself to stand straight, ignoring the pain that coursed through him. "Father, Loki saved my life. If he had not come we might have all been lost. Please consider that." Thor said. The calm in his voice well masked the fear he felt for his younger brother.

Odin sighed heavily. "I have heard you. Now go."

Thor looked to Loki, who kept his eyes on the floor. He made his way to the other Avengers and helped Steve and Tony up off the floor. Steve hesitated when Odin raised his staff over his younger son.

The aging Asgardian's voice was strained, as if the words were harsher than he would have liked because of his audience. He never looked at Fury, but they were meant for him just as much as they were meant for his younger son. "Loki, you were imprisoned here for the crimes that you committed on Midgard. This action has kept peace between two realms."

"If I may-" Loki began, but he found the tip of his father's staff against his head, forcing his face to the ground. He grimaced against the pain in his chest at the awkward angle and movement, but did not protest.

"Silence."

Steve glanced back at his commanding officer, irritation plain across his features that the man was doing nothing. "Sir," he addressed Odin. "Loki was an asset to our mission, weather he was supposed to be there or not. That doesn't change the fact that he saved our lives. If all you fear is a rift between this place and ours, can't we vouch that his intentions were good?"

Tony grabbed his arm. "Uh, Steve, do you realize who you're addressing here?" he asked under his breath.

Steve glanced at him and then back at Odin. "Yes. A man who needs to know that Loki acted in favor and to the benefit of our team. Without his intervention, we might have killed each other and that thing would have done more damage to Earth than we can begin to realize. I know that he's paying for crimes committed previously -as he should- but the fact that he caused no harm while there this time needs to be known." Steve said, ending with a grimace as defense took what little strength he had recovered.

"I did not realize they still came so brave from Midgard." Odin said.

Steve stepped forward, unafraid and refusing to back down. "He was injured for our cause. He may need a healer, too."

Realization flickered across Odin's face and he removed his staff from its place atop Loki's head. His son cringed, but did not move, though if it were out of understanding that he had no permission to do so, or the simple fact that he could not, no one knew.

Clint moved to speak lowly to Fury and the director gave a low growl. "You serious?" he demanded.

"Yes sir," the archer answered.

Fury's frown deepened. "My agent here is willing to vouch for him too. Not only that he helped them now, but he believes that Loki was under the influence of the Tesseract when he attacked Earth."

"This will all be discussed later," Odin murmured, motioning for Thor.

The blond man was at Loki's side in an instant, hands on his shoulders much as the other had done for them upon their transport. "Come, brother. Let us see what our healers can do for you."

Loki stood again with Thor's help and looked around at the people there with them, either openly supporting him or willing to stand behind those that would. He found it difficult to breathe, and decided to blame it on the mark Mjolinr had left.

Thor slid one hand against his face to hold the back of his neck and draw his focus. "Loki?" he asked.

"I can't..." Loki said. It was all he could manage before all breath left him and he folded forward into his brother's arms. He heard Thor call to him once, maybe twice, and knew no more.

* * *

He was standing on a hill again, alone and the wind was cold though he felt it not. Loki turned, and turned again, a slow fear building in him when he realized not only was he alone, but he could sense no one else, as if the world had gone and left him completely. Thunder rumbled in the distance and he scrambled up the hill, certain it was his brother calling for him.

The storm raged all around him and he called out for Thor, not hearing his own words over the angry sounding thunder. He reached the top and all was plunged into darkness. He stood very still, readying himself for those stark blue eyes and those angry, hateful words. Lightening flashed and he saw his brother standing there. Worry crossed his face. He reached a hand out for him and Loki grasped it without thinking.

Green eyes opened heavily. Sleep still clung to him, and the first thing he realized was that he was lying on his back in an oversized, plush bed. He shifted, finding that his hand was still occupied. He looked over to see his brother curled next to him, armor put away and very vulnerable looking in only cloth and skin. His large hand grasped Loki's smaller one in his sleep, holding it in the same way that he had many years before when they had been children and a dark haired boy's nightmares had sent him crying to his big brother's chambers. A smile tugged thin lips up when blue eyes fluttered open.

Thor returned the smile. "Brother, you're awake."

"Astute, Thor," the other said gently.

The comment was lost on the thunder god and his smile only grew. "I'm very glad."

"We're not in the cells." Loki said.

Thor's grin turned slightly mischievous. "Astute, my brother."

Loki huffed through his nose. "Am I to return there now that I am awake?"

The smile fell from Thor's face and he squeezed Loki's fingers carefully. "No." he said.

Loki let his eyes drift shut, thinking he could perhaps sleep without dreaming before they took him back. It filtered through that his brother had not given the response he'd anticipated and he cracked one eye open again. "No?" he echoed.

Thor propped himself up on one elbow. "Father and Director Fury have spoken."

"And?"

"Your official sentencing has finally been given." He paused, as if expecting Loki to question, but couldn't contain himself much longer than a few short moments. "You are to return to your old life, but must make yourself available to the Avengers should they choose to call on your unique set of skills." A smile stretched broadly across his face. "Everything will be like it once was, Brother."

"It can never be like it once was," Loki murmured, shifting, and feeling more stiff than sore. He wasn't sure if the healers had mended him or simply masked the pain. Either way, he was grateful. "You and I may have squabbled enough to put everything behind us, and even if the kingdom overlooks my transgressions during his sleep, Odin will never view me in the same light." He paused, thoughtful. "Nor can I view him as I once did."

"He would like to try."

"Did he say that?"

"Yes."

"Before or after he forced me to the ground?" Sarcasm dripped from his words and a sarcastic, wide smile tugged his thin lips. "Or, better yet, before or after he cared little if the 'son' that he raised fell to certain death after the bridge's destruction?"

The joy in Thor's expression faded to fond exasperation. "Not so certain of a death. Thank the gods you are damned difficult to kill, brother. But you must, somewhere in your heart, know that he cared then just as he cares now. Perhaps not as much as I have cared, but I like to think that as your brother I'm allowed to be biased in your favor."

"It seems there is little I can do to convince you to feel otherwise." Loki groused.

Thor's smile broadened again. "Indeed." The blond's gaze fell to the place on his brother's chest where his hammer had struck and his smile faltered. "We have been without you here for far too long, Loki, as a family. I have been without you far too long. Will you at least try to converse with Father?"

Loki tried to appear aloof over the thought, perhaps even irritated, but he just didn't have the energy to keep up a façade at the moment. So he sighed heavily, his resolve breaking. "As long as you know it is for you and not myself."

"But perhaps you will benefit," Thor responded, satisfied.

Slowly, carefully Loki began to sit up, testing each movement as he made it. "Are your friends still here?"

"No, they and the director have left."

"Hmm. I can't say I'm sorry to see Fury go, though I must admit that the others have proven themselves beyond anything I would have imagined." He stopped, expecting his brother's protest, pain, or both as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "How long have I slept?"

"It has been several days." Thor said quietly.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Loki asked.

Thor looked back at him, an unusually unreadable expression on his face. "Yes."

"You could have been killed, pulling down that much power. As much force as I've seen you display -which is quite great- I did not know you were capable of such a feat." Loki said, the words not sounding as angry as he thought they would.

Thor shrugged. "What the creature said about you was not true. I could stand hearing it not a second longer. It had no right to say such things, or to make me say such things in turn. I would sooner die than harm you."

Loki's nightmares danced across his memory and he froze in his place, readying himself to stand. He stared straight ahead for a long moment, steadying himself. Finally, after what seemed like a small eternity, he breathed in deeply. "Thank you."

Thor moved so that he was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. "What for?"

"Everything."

The blond chuckled at this, slinging an arm around Loki's shoulders and pulling the thinner brother in for a hug. "No matter what changes, what has happened, or what will happen, we must always remember this. Not just sentiment, is it?"

Loki let a genuine smile quirk his lips and he leaned into the embrace. "No. No, it's not."

* * *

END

A/N: Third try's the charm, right? I've been trying to thank all of our lovely readers, but keeps eating our chapter. We've had a blast working on this, so much so that we have already begun the sequel. Keep your eyes peeled for it. If you thought this was a wild ride, our favorite Asgardian princes will be dealing with angry Frost Giants next. Loki just pisses everyone off, doesn't he?

See you there! Much love.


End file.
